


The Intruders

by Veneto_Offices



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, SCP Foundation
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Mystery, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veneto_Offices/pseuds/Veneto_Offices
Summary: A squad Captain, an immortal scientist, and the resources of the Foundation are put to the test when strange creatures begin showing up all over the globe from unknown sources with powers that are vastly different from one another.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. New developments

The lights were dim, barely illuminating a bland and cold room. White were its walls, punctuated only by the black glass of a one-way mirror adjacent to a table. Two chairs present, both having someone sat on them. 

A man in a bright white and clean coat with glasses sat opposite from another man in full military gear, who was visibly unnerved. It was a common thing for people to be agitated when working under SCP branches, anything could happen after all.

But this time was different.

The man in the coat tapped a pencil on his clipboard. “Start from the beginning, what happened out there?” 

“Lots of things happened, first order of business being that my squad is in the infirmary because of something about the size of a small dog. It was green and white…” 

The Doctor slammed the field report that he had into the table. “Focus, Captain, all of your squad's body cams were simultaneously destroyed by a single pulse of some force, we weren’t able to recover anything from them. You and your squad are lucky that whatever it was didn’t crush you to death if it has the powers that you claimed it to have when we extracted you.” 

“I SWEAR IT, the damn thing picked up Echo-Six with something invisible and bashed him against a tree.” the Captain said, annoyed at the Doctor’s attitude.

“Just start from the beginning,” the Doctor adjusted his glasses slightly. “From the moment you hit the ground.” 

“We had a routine drop off...”

====================

The helicopter sped off into the distance, leaving me and my squad to start tracking the anomaly on foot with radio support telling us of its possible location on the fly. The forest was dark, still lit by the evening sun that was quickly leaving us alone with whatever we were hunting. 

“We don’t have much time before the SCP reaches an urban area, be on your guard and watch your fire in case civilians are out here.” I said to my five other squad members while taking point into the woods.

“How long ‘till it makes it there?” Echo-Four asked over the coms.

Slowly we crept through the woods with our weapons ready to go. “ETA unknown, right now all we know is that it's going in the direction of a city.” 

“Anything visual we should be on the lookout for?” Echo-Four gazed around the area. “Or is this one of those missions.”

I sighed, the information I was given was sparse to say the least. “We don’t even really know what it looks like yet, so yes, it's one of those missions.”

“Just watch your back and report anything moving just out of place.” Echo Three declared.

My radio came to life. “Echo Squadron, go due west to the target, it appears to have stopped moving.”

“Will do.” I said before cocking my rifle and continuing forward.

======================= 

“Nothing happened for the entirety of our walk to the target surprisingly.” the Captain said. 

The Doctor sipped a coffee he had delivered to the door. “So you arrived at the place of interest where the rogue SCP was, what happened?” 

“Well, something happened before that. Something very… odd.” 

He perked up. “Was it the energy spike we observed?” 

The Captain nodded.

========================

“Up ahead should be the anomaly-”

An intense flash of light ripped through my vision. Clumsily I stumbled about, I raised my gun instinctively despite my inability to see anything besides white blinding light. 

Slowly the light dissipated, however I could still barely see.

“Headcount.” I muttered over the coms while wiping my eyes, praying I’d be able to see something again. 

“Echo-Two, here.” 

“Echo-Five is alive, over.” 

“This is Echo-Three, Echo-four smashed his coms by running into a tree.” 

I waited a second, realizing one of us was missing. “Where is Echo-Six?” 

The coms line blared open. “I need some help NOW-” A scream suddenly ripped through the quiet forest from the direction of the anomaly. I was starting to wish we got put on a different job.

==========================

“That's when it all went to crap…” the Captain barely muttered. Tentatively tapping the table with his finger. 

The Doctor tapped his clipboard with the pencil. “Any idea on what caused the flash of light?”

“That creature did, there was no way in hell it could’ve come from anything natural.” 

“Nothing about this is natural, Captain.” he took one last sip of the coffee before pushing the cup aside. “Our line of work gives us that one promise and has yet to break it.”

A light laugh escaped the Captain. “Aye, true that doc, anyway…” 

=========================== 

Something green and white with a weird red part on its head that was no bigger than a small dog was in-front of Echo-Six. He seemed frozen in place, he couldn’t even speak.

“Weapons up.” I ordered while taking a knee. 

Echo-Six suddenly began slowly floating upwards, the SCP moving its hands towards us.

My jaw was slack, my mind clouded. “SHOOT IT.” I yelled with newfound determination as I took aim with my rifle. My squad crouched down and pulled the trigger, all of our weapons clicked like they were empty.

“That little fu-” Echo-Two was thrown to the side, his words stuck in his throat as he went limp. A cracking filled my ears as the rest of us were knocked to the ground.

I looked in horror as Echo-Six was thrown into a tree and dropped limp to the ground, the rest of my team were floating up like he was. My heart might as well have been in my throat, the rapid pulsing reminding me to move. 

I desperately grasped for my pistol while standing back up, the holstered weapon that I knew was my last resort. The creature appeared to be surprised that I got back up.

Praying that it wouldn’t mess with my gun, I pulled the trigger. Recoil shook through my body, fervor returned with every bullet I sent out. It went wide eyed, dropping my team before the bullets stopped in the air. 

I’m running out of options… but I had one more. I pulled the pin on a flashbang before throwing it over, I prayed this idea would work. The flashbang was stopped mid-air, it was stupid enough to fall for it after all. 

A loud bang and bright light blasted through the area, the creature reeled back in pain and tripped over itself. With a click I was all too familiar with, I slid a magazine into place as I cocked it back. 

The SCP outstretched its hands as I opened fire, the bullets dropping out of the sky and hitting the ground one by one. Despite being blinded, it still stopped the bullets. 

Curiosity filled my mind, this thing definitely knew a thing or two about dealing with projectiles from weaponry and how to jam them using its powers. But how? Were we not the first humans it came across or something?

It began to glow brightly, that wasn’t a good sign in the slightest. Adrenaline kicked in as I ducked behind cover, another blast of light ripping through the surrounding area. I was breathing heavily, whether it be from the close call or the stress it didn’t matter, the creature was gone. Seemingly into thin air.

I took my radio and turned it on. “This is Echo-One requesting evac, all other squad members are down, I repeat, Echo is broken.” 

“Acknowledged,” radio static briefly took over. “Sending four other squads to pick your squad up and to continue the search, sit tight.” 

A sigh of relief escaped me as I went to check on the vitals of my squad.

===============================

“So it crippled your squad using light and psychic powers to its advantage, sabotaging your weapons and stopping bullets, then ran or teleported away?” the Doctor asked.

The Captain loosened his posture. “It was unlike any of the other SCPs I’ve seen, how long till my squad is back in action?” 

“Your squad was indeed broken, Echo-Six has a few broken ribs and a concussion that he will thankfully recover from, while the rest of your squad suffered similar injuries along with slight burns from something.” 

“Burns?” the Captain asked.

The Doctor nodded. “Yes, burns, it might have come from the light. Although they barely classified as first degree burns even, they will be ready to go back into the field in a few weeks.”

A few SCPs came to the Captain’s mind that pertained to what the creature could be. Although none matched it physically, meaning this could very well be a completely new one. He shuddered at that thought, it could’ve killed him and his squad on the spot.

However the Doctor seemed intrigued as to why it ran away, leaving behind the Captain and his squad very well alive… 

The doors opened, another guard walking in with some semblance of a look of relief on his face. “Epsilon Six personal managed to get a trank off and capture the creature, they are shipping here for containment now.” 

“It made it all the way to the city? Did it teleport?” the Doctor asked.

“Epsilon Six reported it had the ability to teleport short distances away from their squads, they tired it out by chasing it.” 

“Interesting, did it seem intelligent?” he asked with some ideas at the forefront of his mind.

The guard shrugged. “I wouldn’t know, I was here the whole time.”

“Right... what is their ETA?” 

The guard folded his arms. “About ten minutes,” he leaned against a wall. “Give or take some time for landing.”

The Captain rose to his feet. “Permission to be at the welcoming party?” 

“Granted, you’ll accompany me until your squad is back in shape.” the Doctor said as he swiftly made for the door.

The guard raised his hand in protest. “I thought you weren’t allowed to be near SCPs brought in by any Foundation personal, Doctor Bright.” 

Bright smiled. “That's the fun in it.”


	2. A Bright day in the Office

It's not like they can stop me even if they tried, I’m loyal to the Foundation sure, but I need something to do like any other person. With the current lack of things to do I’m getting desperate for anything at all that looks even mildly interesting. 

This might just be what I needed.

I swiftly exited the room with the Captain in tow, leaving the guard behind to clean up what was there.

“What's your name?” I asked him. 

He responded evenly. “Kanin Mason, sir.” 

A sense of glee welled up within me, I thought I had forgotten how to feel it. “Well, Kanin, I hope you realize just how exciting this is, we haven’t had a new SCP come into our sites for a while. Even if this one is just temporary staying here until O5 council say otherwise.” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they do get involved, this new one might be sentient enough to communicate.” Jack said while checking his gear.

How were we going to contain it if it could teleport? Guess we’ll cross that bridge when we get there. His remark had caught my attention like a fish to a lure.

“What makes you think that?” I asked. 

“It didn’t kill us all for one.” he stated while waving to a nearby guard as we walked past. “And it seemed to understand what I was saying, it knew how to deal with everything in my arsenal besides the flashbang.”

He was right, this creature seemed quite intriguing from everything I’ve heard about it so far. 

We walked until we came to the helipad, where it was going to be dropped off with more personnel waiting to take it inside the facility. The facility itself was new, stationed somewhere in Canada of all places. I forgot the exact spot on the map, however that detail would probably be for the better.

After all, the O5 say that the less I knew, the better. 

The night was cool, while stars littered the sky above with the moon bathing the helipad in its natural light. The helicopter arrived shortly, everyone seemed to have a slight bit of fear in their posture.

As soon as it landed, everyone sprang into action, quickly taking the container that held whatever this creature was and starting to escort it inside.

Kanin seemed to stare at it, probably hoping that it doesn’t somehow escape.

The other Captain ordered his men to follow close by, he approached me with a grim look on his face. “It had some strange kind of black and white rock with it, unknown whether it is dangerous or not.” 

“We have an enclosure of sorts set up already for it so hopefully that’ll be enough until we figure it out completely, also, tell me about this rock...” I asked while following behind the squad.

The Captain shrugged dismissively. “I wouldn’t know, although it seemed to clutch onto it like its life depended on it.”

“Noted.” I mused while writing it down on a small little clipboard I had.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“SCP appears to be zero point four meters tall, weigh about six point six kilograms, and seems to be passive in its enclosure, for now.” I recited while ticking things off on my now almost full clipboard.

It’s enclosure mimicked a small field with a tree in the center. Some glass was further up one of the walls, tinted in which allowed for me to see in without it seeing me. 

The SCP woke up and seemed to explore the area, noticing that it was trapped with no exit. However it didn’t seem to care, and instead rested underneath the tree.

“Get some D-Class ready for later, I want to try something in the morning when it has a chance to settle in. Until then, keep a close eye on this thing in case in teleports.” I said to a nearby guard, who complied and started contacting the necessary people.

Kanin seemed to stare at it a little longer than what seemed normal. “Is it just me, or do you feel like you’re being watched whenever you look at it?” he suddenly said.

Everyone warily looked at him, one of the other guards even had a finger on the trigger of their gun.

“I’ll entertain the idea.” I said while joining him by the window and looking at it as well, the SCP appeared to be in some kind of meditative stance while a feeling that I could only describe as being watched suddenly arose.

“Guess I’m adding that to the list.” I mused sarcastically while turning away from it.

Kanin suddenly tapped me on the shoulder. “Uh, boss…” 

I turned around and saw that it was staring directly at me and Kanin, knowing that we were there. Everyone in the room seemed to back away from the glass, minus me and Kanin, I was far too interested in knowing what it could do to be scared…

Suddenly it disappeared into thin air, causing everyone to start shouting incoherently, before suddenly stopping.

“What have you stopped screaming for? I was recording that for later-” 

I stopped myself short, the SCP was standing in the middle of the room staring at me and Kanin with a curious look on its face.

“This certainly is a development.” I said awkwardly while the other scientists stared at me for breaking the deafening silence.

It slowly approached me and Kanin, causing him to tense up a little while brandishing his pistol.

I whispered to him while watching it out of the corner of my eye. “Don’t shoot it, I doubt it’ll like that.”

Kanin nodden then flashed a hand gesture to the other guards to carefully leave the room and to not open fire. The SCP seemed to notice everyone leaving, tilting its head in what I could guess was confusion or curiousity. 

It turned its attention back to me and Kanin, I decided to crouch down to get a better look at it, causing it to get closer.

The SCP got within arms reach, I put my hand out to which it grasped it in its own.

“Curious…” I muttered to no one in particular.

It reacted to what I said, tilting its head again as to seemingly ask a question.

I took my clipboard out again and started marking down anything I was able to see for later. “Can you understand what I’m saying?” 

Suddenly my clipboard flew out of my hands and to the SCP, along with the pencil. It began to look at it then me, before its eyes began to glow bright pink for a second. A different feeling filled me briefly, one of being read from the inside. It seemed to have mind-reading capabilities.

The feeling stopped as the SCP began to write with the pencil. It finished and chirped happily as the clipboard floated back towards me with ‘yes’ written in extremely hard to read handwriting.

“Do you mind staying in the enclosure for a while?” I asked it while getting up and pointing down below to where it previously was.

It pondered what I said for a moment, before looking at Kanin with a harsh glare on its face. “The mean MTF man who hurt you won’t be able to do anything so long as you stay here.” I added.

It slowly nodded its head, before disappearing back into the enclosure in a brief flash of light. It seemed happy oddly enough.

“Crisis averted doc, you have a way with words.” Kanin said in relief.

I opened the doors into the hallway that led here and was greeted to about twenty men lined up with flashbangs and guns ready to fire at a moment's notice.

I shook my head while rolling my eyes. “So you didn’t sound the alarm? No matter, the SCP has been recontained for now, also you better fall through with the D-Class I ordered for.” 

The Captain shrugged before ordering all the personnel to disperse back to their posts.

“Were you actually recording their screams?” Kanin suddenly asked as we started walking down the hallway. 

I pushed a button on a device I had, causing screams to blare through it and Kanin to jump a little. “I think that answers your question, I’ll see you back in the new SCP’s office area tomorrow.” 

He nodded while walking towards the barracks, I made my way back to my personal quarters where I could pack it in for the night.

It could understand me, which was very interesting, maybe it’ll be something that's helpful down the line.

Until then, tomorrow is a new day.


	3. Nighttime Hijinks

I woke up to the breach alarm blaring loudly like a hurricane on a quiet night. 

We have a few SCP’s here, none of which could really cause much harm if they ever escaped. Meaning what had everyone’s panties in a twist?

Angrily I got out of bed at the interruption to my sleep and went towards a console attached to the wall that allowed me to communicate with the rest of the base.

I pushed a button and was greeted to the panicked face of a male scientist with brown hair and blue eyes with a young and panicked voice. 

“The hell is going on?” I nearly shouted.

The scientist jumped slightly and grimaced, his eyes twitching at whatever he was looking at. “T- the new SCP we got escaped.”

I did see this coming, it could teleport only short distances from what we have gathered so recapture should be easy enough.

Annoyance began to take hold on my character, the blaring alarms starting to hurt my head. “Have re-containment teams already been dispatched?” 

“Yes sir-”

“THEN TURN THE BLOODY ALARMS OFF BEFORE I SEND YOU OUT THERE TO RECAPTURE IT MYSELF.” 

The scientist nearly jumped out of his skin in fright, he started nodding profusely as he pushed some buttons on his own console back in the command center. The sound of the alarms suddenly cut off, giving way to an almost eerie silence with ringing in my ears.

Finally I could think straight and sleep. 

I returned to my bed and laid down, the ringing starting to get too much for me to handle. I looked around my room and noted everything in an effort to get the ringing to maybe subside just a bit.

I saw the clothes that I was going to wear tomorrow, my usual white scientist thing I could never name that had my signature imprinted on along with a green t-shirt and black pants.

I saw some pictures I took of when I worked on other SCP’s. However the only one I really cared about was the one where I wielded a chainsaw, now I’m banned from having them because ‘rules’. 

I picked up my amulet, the thing that grants me immortality so long as someone picks it up should the body I currently reside in be destroyed. I harbored mixed feelings for it, on one hand I’m immortal and can be an important figure in this Foundation, on the other I am bound to it forever until the curse is broken, to which it never will be in current standings.

Carefully I took it off and put it on my nightstand, before staring into the white and boring ceiling until I fell asleep.

Wait, I never stopped to ask why the SCP took off in the first place, it seemed to listen to me…

Suddenly I felt something warm on my right arm.

The SCP was hugging it with a happy expression on its face.

I was shocked, how did it get in here? Then I remembered that it could teleport short distances, meaning it must have followed me.

“Did the big mean MTF man do something?” I asked while instinctively reaching for my amulet.

It titled its head in confusion before looking at what I was grasping at. The amulet shook on the stand before floating over to the SCP before I could catch it.

Suddenly my mild amusement and curiosity vanished and turned into shock as I realized that grasping the amulet probably just kill it. Wiping its mind clean of its previous owner like a computer doing a factory reset.

“Don’t touch it-” 

It caught the cursed amulet before I could finish.

The SCP held it in both hands with a happy sounding purr, it offered it to me, seemingly unaffected by the amulet's curse.

I slowly took it and held it up, wondering what the hell just happened.

It seemed to stare in wonder at the amulet, I offered it back since the SCP seemed to be unaffected by it.

With glee in its eyes, it grasped it and stared into the crystal in the center. 

[Cool crystal, it's like my rock.] I heard echo in my head.

My eyes went wide, “Are you talking to me?”

[Weird necklace you got mister- wait, you can hear me now?] a childlike voice said.

“Hang on a second…” I took the amulet back carefully. “Try talking again now that you don’t have it.”

Its eyes seemed to glow, but nothing came through, all was silent in my head like nothing happened.

I gave it back to which it looked at me, confused. “Try talking again, please.” 

[Can you hear me now mister?] 

“Surprisingly yes, and from my little experiment it appears to be tied to whether you’re holding it or not.” I said nonchalantly. 

It looked around the room slowly before returning its gaze to me. [Mister, what are you?] 

“I could ask you the same thing, but to answer your question, I’m a human.” 

[What's a human?] she asked with their curiosity peaked.

“Depends on who you ask, if you ask me, humans are brilliant but flawed creatures that possess many abilities.” Many memories came to mind of some great things humanity has accomplished, with the inevitable bad following close behind. “Now, can you tell me what you are?” 

It spun around in a circle like a ballerina with a giggle. [A Ralts, we are attuned with others emotions and can sense their intent, eventually being able to send our own to others.]

I got up off my bed and turned on the lights, my eyes burned slightly as I rubbed them from the sudden brightness. I could see the ‘Ralts’ fully now, I realized that the white bits on the torso that draped off seemed to be reminiscent of an oversized dress.

“You have psychic powers, correct?” I said whilst getting dressed in my work clothes, I’ll deal with the lack of sleep later.

Suddenly my feet were no longer on the ground, but floating in the air like gravity was turned off. I craned my head to see the ‘Ralts’, its eyes were glowing bright pink with its hand outstretched.

It giggled as I was carefully put back on my feet.

“You could’ve just told me.” 

[Sorry mister, but there isn’t any fun in that.]

That was true, however it would be terrifying for everyone else who doesn’t know… and I already know the first victim.

“Would you mind helping me with something?” I asked with a sly smile on my face.

[Depends on what it is mister.]

“You’re just going to make someone float around like you just did for me,” I clasped my hands together and rubbed them maliciously. “Except they aren’t going to see it coming, it’ll be revenge for the alarms not being turned off when they should.”

A mischievous smile appeared on the SCP’s face, mimicking mine almost perfectly…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened the doors to the command center quietly and entered unnoticed.

The command center held about ten people, all doing things that pertain to what commanding or overseeing entails. Minus the guy who was controlling the alarm systems, he wasn’t doing anything since I told him to turn the bloody things off.

The guards didn’t notice the SCP clutching to my back, I gestured to the person on the chair with a smile growing on my face.

“Just hold him up for a few seconds...” I whispered to it.

Its eyes began to glow bright pink again as it outstretched its arm and slowly raised it upwards. I could tell a smile bigger than my own was present on its face.

Suddenly he was whisked into the air and started yelling incoherently as the guards around him started panicking, causing everyone else in the room to stare at them.

The man was then dropped onto his chair, causing the wheels on the bottom to break as he was sent flat on his back.

It was glorious.

The ‘Ralts’ teleported back into its enclosure according to my plan, now I could go and sleep soundly and begin the real testing tomorrow. The guards scoured the room for whatever could have done the deed, before someone almost shouted that the SCP was back in its enclosure.

Nobody knows, and nobody will.

“Not even a day we had it and you’ve already weaponized it, that's a new record Doc.” I heard from behind me.

I saw Kanin without his uniform, probably stalking behind us the entire time.

“How’d you follow me?” 

“You passed by the barracks as I was going to bed myself, saw something green and white on your back so I decided to follow just in case.” he said while fighting back a yawn.

I rolled my eyes as I made for the exit. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Captain.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I grasped my cursed amulet in my hands while laying down on my bed one last time. My room was almost pitch black again, if it wasn’t for a lamp on my nightstand it would’ve been. The amulet’s crystal glowed slightly in the dark, a dark and almost unseeable purple glow permeated from it. As if to signify that it has my soul inside it, a curse and a blessing.

I put it on my nightstand and let sleep begin to take me away from this world like a thief in the night.


	4. Earth Shakers

_No, I’m not dead, just a little burnt out and playing Doom Eternal._  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A lone Coordinator sits in the Command Center, overseeing a squad that was recently tasked with capturing a new SCP that showed up from out of nowhere near a mountain range. 

The radio fizzled into action as the squad made contact. “This is Omega-One, we have eyes on the target, over.” 

“This is Command, do not engage the target until given orders to.” he said calmly, hoping that nothing goes wrong.

“Will do, target appears to be a bipedal animal that bares resemblance to a rhino on two legs, appears to be armoured well from what me and the squad can see.”

“Get into positions for the containment attempt.” he took a breath, stressed from what might happen if things go wrong. “You have the all clear to start, Captain.”

“Squad is in position, attempting containment - now.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Alright Kanin, what do you think it likes so much about me then? If your theory about this ‘Ralts’ is correct according to you.” 

Kanin was sitting with his feet outstretched lazily onto one of the desks from the chair he was sitting in. “Well Doc, you never did anything to it other than observe, you were the only person to appear not fearful of it, and you are technically different from all of us. Being an SCP technically and all.” 

“Maybe, but it seemed indifferent to the other humans, minus you.”

“So what did you ask it then?” he asked while sitting upright in his seat, getting into the conversation we were having. “Surely you got something interesting to tell that the other guys don’t need to know about.”

I faced the enclosure’s window, seeing the ‘Ralts’ relaxing on the tree in the center. The questions it answered last night fresh in my mind. “It’s attuned with emotions. The way it was talking seemed to indicate that it is going to grow and get even stronger, and has the personality of a child to boot.”

“A child? Heh, well I’ll be damned.”

“May I remind you what it did to your squad?” 

“Oh right...” he began while facepalming. “I still feel my pride draining away anytime I look at it.”

“Broken pride is the least of your problems.” I snickered out while going towards the door to leave.

“Where you going?”

A smile came onto my face. “Oh no, it's not where I’m going, but you.” 

He looked back and forth between me and the SCP’s enclosure, already onto what I was going to do. “Absolutely not, we’ve already seen that it hates me! What would this even do for you?”

“I’ll accompany you, this is a test of how much it trusts me. Maybe you’ll even make a new friend.” 

Kanin got up reluctantly and followed behind me. “Don’t we need permission from the site director to do this kind of test?”

“I am the site director, I can do whatever I want.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Follow behind me, and no, your weapons will not be accompanying us.” I nonchalantly stated as he took a pistol out of his holster and cocked it.

He sighed as he put the gun down onto the floor. Looking at the door to the enclosure with a sense of defeat on his face.

I ignored him as I signaled for it to be opened. 

The door was quite large, despite the size of the actual enclosure being meant for smaller lifeforms in general. I didn’t really care what size door we had for it, it could teleport anywhere it wanted anyway.

It closed behind us as we walked over to the tree, the ‘Ralts’ having noticed us.

I casually tossed it my amulet. 

[What's he doing here?] it said in a lower voice while jabbing one of its hands at Kanin.

“Because I asked him to be, he’s not here to hurt you.”

It wearily looked at him with a glowing pink eye, fading back to its ruby-red form after a few seconds.

A buzzing started coming from my radio, catching both Kanin and the Ralts’s attention. I answered it while facing away from both of them. 

“Make it quick.” I sneered into the radio. 

“Something has come up, it needs you right now up in the Command center.”

“No, I’m busy right now. Figure it out yourself.”

“An SCP is being transported here, we need your authority.”

“And I’m currently running a live experiment, I’ll be there when I want to. Until then, do or die-” I clicked the a button on the radio to mute it and attached it to my belt again.

I turned around to see Kanin sitting on the ground with the SCP touching his right hand. Calmly I took a few steps towards them, the ‘Ralts’ waving happily at me as I approached. 

He looked at me briefly before getting back up, something akin to morbid curiosity on his face. “... I think the SCP rifled through all my memories or something, I can hear its voice in my head whenever it touches me.”

Before I could ask Kanin a question, a voice pierced my mental silence. [Hey mister, what’s a SCP and why does he call me one?]

I should’ve seen this question coming, considering that others have asked it before, but now wasn’t the greatest of all time with whatever the hell is happening up top and down here. Maybe for once I have bitten off more than I can chew.

“Uh, SCP is an acronym, do you know what that is?” I asked it.

[ac-row-nim? Acronym… does it mean that it stands for something?]

“Close, it means that it's an abbreviation for a bunch of different words, all beginning with the corresponding letter. The S stands for Secure, the C stands for Contain, and lastly the P stands for Protect.” 

It seemed to ponder what I said, putting one of its hand-like parts on its chin while pacing back and forth. I found it amusing, it really did reminisce of a curious child. I never did ask if it had a name, other than its species name. ‘Ralts’ is something I’d rather drop for an actual name or number at this point. 

The blaring of alarms sharply pierced the silence, the ‘Ralts’ jumped slightly from the sudden noise. Kanin seemed to turn his worries from the SCP to whatever the alarms were about.

His radio suddenly lit up with chatter I couldn’t understand from my distance, I turned mine on to listen in...

“Wherever Dr. Bright is, tell him that the situation he ignored has escalated badly.” 

Kanin glanced at me with a look in his eye. “What situation? I never got word of this.”

“A new SCP was spotted and promptly contained, much in the same fashion as our newest one. Upon attempting to transport it here, it broke out and is now running about inside the compound on the ground level.” 

Inside the compound? Well that certainly changes things. Kanin glared harder at me. “What do you mean it's INSIDE the compound? Scramble whoever is able-bodied and has a gun to recontain it immediately.” 

“We have, it's been burrowing underground at rates far beyond our ability to combat-”

The entire facility suddenly began to shudder and shake with great intensity, causing me to trip over and fall while Kanin steadied himself. As soon as it began, it stopped, leaving the ‘Ralts’ looking very concerned with what was going on. 

I picked myself up and began towards the door with Kanin in tow, I looked back to the ‘Ralts’ as the door opened. “Please stay here, I promise we’ll come back.” 

It nodded slowly, glancing quickly around the area with a fearful posture. 

The doors opened, revealing the three people with rifles in full body armor behind them who were guarding it. Kanin made for his guns and quickly got himself ready to go, everyone seemed extremely on edge after we closed the door and started down the hallway to the elevator up.

Our ride felt like forever, while I wasn’t personally afraid, I know everyone else certainly was. And that was enough for me to feel stressed, now I wish I had a gun. 

The elevator doors opened slowly, the guards took point with Kanin seemingly now in command of them for now. Despite the intense shaking, no structural to the building had been done that I could see. Which was both odd but relieving, one less problem to deal with right now but another question to ask later.

“Do you all feel that?” a guard asked. “The ground… its shaking slightly still.”

I put my hand to one of the walls and then the floor, even putting my ears to them. An odd hum and shaking could still be felt. “I do as well, Command said it could burrow underground…” 

“We need to get outside then.” Kanin said while turning the corner, pointing towards the exit. Slowly we crept along the hall, expecting something to jump out of the ground at any moment. 

For once I began to feel fear of the unknown, it was refreshing.

The door opened with the mechanical sounds not caring for subtly, loudly clunking and scraping like knives against metal. Natural light flooded through the doorway as Kanin and the guards sweeped the fenced off area the door led to. 

One of the guards knelt down, putting their head to the ground. “It's louder, get ready for anything.”

“And get away from one another, this thing probably wants us to group up.” Kanin added.

I stayed in the doorway as everyone got in positions around the area. When I don’t know the outcome of something, I sometimes instinctively grasp for the amulet. The idea of a burrowing beast of an SCP really did have me curious…

I fished for it on my neck, finding it missing from its usual area. Frantically I searched myself and couldn’t find it. I couldn’t have dropped it along the way, it would’ve made a lot of noise. I know I had it with me when I went with Kanin inside the SCP area.

I must’ve left it with the ‘Ralts’ during the earthquake.

The ground shook slightly as something big bursted from the ground at high speeds into the air, landing with a loud thud as it roared at everyone. Whatever it was, it was bipedal, had a horn on its head, and looked as armored as a tank.

“Flashbang going out, cover your eyes.” Kanin shouted as he ripped one from a dumbstruck guard’s belt and threw it directly at the SCP. It narrowed its eyes and charged as the flashbang exploded close to its face, causing it to trip and fall as everyone opened fire on it.

Bullets flew true and hit their target, some blood showing itself. But the SCP must barely feel it.

The SCP rose up to full height and let out another deep and terror-inducing roar as it stomped its right leg on the ground. Shaking unlike anything I experienced before rocked everyone nearby, throwing them to the ground.

I rocked forwards towards the SCP, it roared again before charging at me. My heart felt like it stopped, maybe this is what fear felt like-

My body slammed into a nearby wall, pain riddling through it as blood began to seep into my white lab coat from a cut its horn gave me. I could barely breathe, the air knocked straight out of me with death coming for me yet again.

I closed my eyes and expected the worst, simply because I didn’t want to remember seeing my guts getting torn out when I wake up in a new body... 

A loud bang sounded out before something large fell to the floor. I opened my eyes and saw the ‘Ralts’ in front of me with its hands outstretched with my amulet hung from its tiny neck. 

It came to rescue me, intriguing.

My attention turned towards the other SCP that was knocked backwards, glaring at the tiny ‘Ralts’ while baring its teeth. It stomped again, but the floor didn’t shake. 

A large boulder shot up from the ground beneath the ‘Ralts’, throwing it violently into the air before it exploded. The blast sent it bouncing off the ground before landing next to me, struggling to get up.

I swore I saw a small grin on its face, it levitated off the ground and onto its feet before taking a battle-ready stance. The opposing SCP seemed to be amused by the display from something so small. However from the pure amount of smug radiating off of the ‘Ralts’ stance, I had a funny feeling it’d be okay. 

The ‘Ralts’ formed a ball of unknown substance in its arms before throwing it at the SCP. It narrowed its eyes and grabbed a piece of the ground and used it as a shield.

Whatever the ball was collided with the piece of ground the SCP had with a loud bang, creating smoke in every direction. The ‘Ralts’ bent its head down, as if it was trying to locate something using its ears. I felt a familiar shake coming from the ground…

My voice was raspy and I nearly broke into a coughing fit trying to talk. “It's… below… you.” 

It glanced at me with a worried expression on its face. It turned back to its surroundings and took a deep breath. The ‘Ralts’s hands began to glow as the shaking intensified before something broke through the ground.

The SCP bellowed as it was forced to the surface, growling angrily at the ‘Ralts’ while throwing a giant rock at it. ‘Ralts’ looked at me, realizing I was unable to get away. It outstretched its hands again as they glowed, stopping the rock inches before impact.

It tried to throw it to the side, the rock exploded into pieces as the SCP charged through it and punched the ‘Ralts’ into a wall. Somehow it managed to stand up, but looked strained and tired, but the grin remained. 

Like it had one more ace up its sleeve.

The SCP charged once more, its eyes widened and abruptly stopped as the ‘Ralts’ began to brightly glow. 

Was it about to kamikaze? Just to win? That’d be bad for everyone here currently taking a ‘recreational’ nap from the earthquake. And I don’t know if the amulet could survive such forces, I could theoretically die my last death here.

I closed my eyes and prepared for the sweet release of death, finding the lack of explosion yet oddly terrifying. 

With a severe lack of patience, I opened my eyes and was greeted to the glow dying down, no explosion… yet.

While squinting my eyes a little, I saw the ‘Ralts’ had somehow taken a new form, now taller by about a foot with what looked to be a ballerina’s dress. Its horn was now on the sides of its head near both ears instead of on the forehead and back of the head. 

I stared in confusion, I couldn’t help but slightly shake my head back and forth desperately trying to figure out what just happened. My amulet still hung from its neck, swinging back and forth like a pendulum. 

The SCP seemed to be slightly more careful, eyeing the new form the ‘Ralts’ had taken while baring its teeth.

The ‘Ralts’ looked at me again, a soft glow in its eyes. I felt worry, and a slight bit of anger suddenly flow into me. Was this what it meant by sharing emotions? It felt odd but not so odd that it was uncomfortable.

It reluctantly turned away, facing back towards the hulking beast that was still staring it down. The SCP started charging again, the ‘Ralts’ prepared some sort of counterattack, using its powers to make some rocks begin to spin around itself.

My vision was beginning to blur, probably from blood loss. I glanced around the area, everyone else was still out of it for now, but there was a fallen rifle nearby…

The ‘Ralts’ jumped up into the air and rocketed the stones at the charging SCP in a barrage. It grunted in as some hit it low while others were swiped away from hitting its face. The ‘Ralts’ seemed to be still tired even with the change in physique. 

The ‘Ralts’ dropped all but one of the larger stones, tiredness starting to take its course. Barely managed to throw it using its powers at the high speeds. 

Both sides of the fight seemed on the edge of falling over, all they needed was a little push. I started crawling over to the rifle, it wasn’t very far..

The SCP caught the large stone, holding it over its own head as it jumped into the air and sent it barreling downwards at the ‘Ralts’. 

Wide eyed and shocked it stopped the stone using its powers and tried to use it as a shield against the SCP which now resorted to punching and using its horn.

I grabbed the rifle, it was loaded and cocked already with a trank round. I wearily raised it from my position on the ground, my hands shaking with some of my own blood flowing onto the gun itself.

The rock broke away to pieces as the SCP raised its arms up to deliver a final blow. Leaving the unarmored bits under its arms exposed. I pulled the trigger, the round hit home causing it to roar in pain as it slowly fell to the ground unconscious.

The ‘Ralts’ looked at me shocked that I was fighting somehow. My consciousness began to fade as the weapon dropped from my hands.

It teleported to my side as its hands began to glow. [Don’t worry mister, you’ll be fine after a while.] 

I couldn’t help but stare into the amulet that hung from its neck still, swinging back and forth-...


	5. Two is better than One

My head throbbed as my consciousness came too. 

I could see a tree above me, a starry midnight sky above that, and an aching back all in one package. I love me some three for one deals. At least my sense of humor wasn’t damaged in the attack. What would I do without that now? 

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. [Mister, you’re awake!] I heard before something rammed into my ribcage, knocking me over again. 

“Where the hell are we?” I asked the ‘Ralts’ that was buried in my chest. 

I swore tears started swelling up in its eyes. [I got scared from all the loud noises and… accidentally teleported us into the forest.]

Well that's brilliant. Nothing ever goes right first try right? Not ever can anything stay correct for one second when I’m away right? I wanted to start laughing in madness, but that wouldn’t be very professional of me. 

I couldn’t let go of my sanity, no matter how much it hurt. 

I hugged it lightly. “It's alright, let's just go back to base. I’m sure everything will be fine.” I had to keep things going properly, hopefully being more friendly with it will work. It had grown quite a bit from the odd process during the scuffle, seemingly evolving mid-fight for its needs. My mind bubbled with ideas to force the process to happen again. But then again, it might be a one off thing…

I shook my head and got up, realizing that the ‘Ralts’ did indeed get heavier from the process. “Where did you teleport us exactly?” 

[S- somewhere I could remember that was close by…] 

“Can you take us back?” 

It hopped off of me and started to glow. Suddenly stopping and turning around, observing the forest. [There’s… someone there.]

The gun I used was apparently here as well, I picked it up and dusted it off. It still had some trank ammunition in it thankfully. Hopefully it isn’t anything too big. I felt a familiar probing feeling, but it wasn’t coming from the ‘Ralts’...

The bushes shook as something stepped out. I trained my weapon on it, realizing it was another ‘Ralts’. And it looked angry as all hell-

My gun creaked as the barrel was bent in impossible directions, I threw it away and stared down ‘Ralts-two’ without moving an inch. Hopefully standing my ground doesn’t get me bloody plastered over these trees in the form of red mist. 

‘Ralts-one’ got between me and ‘Ralts-two’, its arms out to stop either from approaching even though I towered over both of them. I wondered what ‘Ralts-one’ was saying to the other, hopefully I don’t die and it comes with us back to the Foundation. Rogue psychics are some of the roughest SCPs to deal with. 

‘Ralts-two’ angrily jabbed it’s right hand at me. [So who are you anyway?] I noticed it had my amulet in its left hand. ‘Ralts-one’ must’ve given it to the other one to communicate with me. 

“Doctor Jack Bright, you can call me Bright.” 

[Bright? Nah, I’ll just call you dim-]

‘Ralts-one’ seemed to scold ‘Ralts-two’ viciously in some kind of dialect I couldn’t quite describe. Now I know they have some kind of verbal language I could try and translate in the future… maybe this isn't so bad. It’s got quite the tongue for something that speaks through telepathy.

“Do you have a name?” 

‘Ralts-two’ made eye contact, although I feel as if my cold expression softened its own. I suddenly felt an odd feeling inside my head, an image of a cold cliffside came to my head. A weird buzzing followed it as the feeling intensified before disappearing completely. It posed proudly, was that its bloody name? How does that even work? 

“Since I can’t verbalize whatever the hell you just showed me, I’ll just call you Cliff.” I sighed, hoping it would agree. “Sound reasonable?” 

I guessed that Cliff was male, the voice inside my head was deeper than the other one’s. Perhaps I should give the other one a name, just for simplicity's sake. But what would I name it? Have I even thought of the implications of where these things are even coming from? We know nothing except that they are appearing everywhere. 

[Fine, whatever you’re stupid mind requires I guess.] 

‘Ralts-one’ scolded Cliff yet again, this time slapping him over the back of his head. So it could definitely hear what Cliff was telepathically saying to me, intriguing.

[Also we aren’t Ralts, we’re Kirlia.] Cliff added as he tossed my amulet to apparently ‘Kirlia-one’. Alright, so it's a process that they go through normally enough to have names for the different variants… 

Does this mean they are simply growing but with added flare to it? Is it activated as some lifesaving last resort? What point in their lifespan are they? And why in the bloody hell does this one have the mentality of some twelve year old brat? 

‘Kirlia-one’ seemed quite frustrated at Cliff, they seemed far too familiar with each other. Calling it now that they probably are siblings. Either way, it looked up at me with a sorry expression on my face. [I’m sorry about my… brother, he’s not very nice to anyone.]

“I can tell… also, since there’s now two of you, do you have a name I could use?” So Cliff is her brother. Meaning they have the concept of family. Even more interesting...

I suddenly felt warm as an image of a crescent moon appeared in my head. It felt comforting and ethereal. I also got the memo that ‘it’ was indeed female. “How does ‘Luna’ sound?”

She seemed rather happy, nodding yes as she passed me back my accursed amulet. She twirled around like a ballerina before saying something to Cliff. He rolled his eyes and got closer to us as she began to glow lightly. 

We appeared in the same area where we fought the other SCP, the land was still littered with craters from its attacks. Kanin was looking at us, mouth gaped with a squad of Retrieval Specialists beside him. “Guess things are starting to solve themselves.”

The squad didn’t look nearly as amused as him, their weapons were cocked and trained on us immediately. Cliff looked quite agitated by the sudden change in scenery and number of people, his hands were raised and pointed at them in turn. 

“Hold your bloody fire,” I ordered as I stood in front of Cliff and Luna. “The situation is under my control.”

“I think that's why everyone is so tense.” Kanin retorted. He shook his head before waving for everyone to stand down but remain wary. 

I rolled my eyes, knowing that I better not make any sudden moves for these two’s sake.“If I get the job done, people shouldn’t care how I do it. But I digress, just clear the way to the enclosure.” 

He nodded as the squad broke off to take tactical positions in case something happened. Two followed behind him specifically as he radioed in everything. I followed behind them with Cliff and Luna beside me. 

The elevator ride was cramped, and wasn’t helped by the aggressive atmosphere of both parties. Consisting of Cliff’s stares of disapproval and Kanin taking up as much room as he possibly could. Luna had surprisingly taken after me, keeping her side of matters in check. Just maybe I could convince the O’ Five to let me try something…

Less stuffy air flooded into the elevator as the doors slowly opened, Kanin and his men stepped out first with their weapons still ready to go at a moment's notice. I noticed that he had a new emblem on his shoulder, one that didn’t exactly match anything I’d seen before.

It had a ball split in two parts, one white and the other red, in the middle was a smaller circle that was white that had a black line dividing the colors.

“What emblem is that?” I asked nonchalantly.

Kanin looked between his two men, I noticed the same emblem on them as well. “While you were gone, we were given a new MTF squad specifically for our stranger then usual operations. I was put in charge of it, meaning technically you and me are equals now.”

“I’ve dealt with all manner of nasty MTF generals and captains before, you’ll be no different if you go down that path.” I stated in a monotone voice.

“I know, and I also know I won’t be the last either. I’ll continue to do my job, so long as you do yours.” 

I smiled slightly. “Then let's continue, I wanted to try something- where is that rock we got initially from the original Ralts?”

“Still in the lab, they couldn’t find anything anomalous with it beyond some faint energy signature that doesn’t appear to do anything. What did you want it for?”

I had the slightest hunch on what it could do when exposed to one of these new ‘Kirlia’. “A theory based on what I’ve seen these SCP change into. I believe they are growing up, albeit in a much more rapid way when compared to us.”

“Ah, so you want to see if it changes anything. Well we could try that tomorrow. We are still recovering from the attack, speaking of which…” he pointed to a door that we passed by, guarded by several of his new units. “It's in there, still alive. I’m sure you’re pleased to hear that.”

A few thoughts and ideas came to mind, possible experiments, tests, and even an idea to maybe tame it. All in due time, for now we have to stick with what I can do. Luna glared in the door’s direction, probably sensing what was on the other side and recognizing it. I wonder what goes on inside her head, maybe I could just ask.

All in due time… all in due time… I have all the time in the world. There is no rush, for now anyway. I am bloody immortal after all.

Luna took my amulet and held it tightly, glancing at Cliff as he rolled his eyes and murmured something. [Can you stay with us for a little bit after we get back to the weird tree? Cliff wanted to tell you something.]

“... alright.” I whispered. I couldn’t see much reason to say no.

The rest of the walk was uneventful and short, Kanin’s two guards stayed outside the door as me and him escorted the two SCP the rest of the way. 

Cliff seemed rather impressed with how big the room was, Luna handed him my amulet after sliding off my shoulder. [Look, mister uh, ‘Bright’... thank you for keeping my sis’ safe. That’s all.] he tossed my amulet to Luna, who handed back to me.

Luna waved to me as I left, hopefully they don’t cause any damages or set off any alarms. Maybe we’ll be able to let them roam the facility if I get permission, assuming O’ Five let me. Kanin walked beside me as we made our way to the command center to finish this ever eventful day of work.


	6. Bullet Time

This damned white and black rock was making my head hurt.

I wanted to give it back to the two Kirlia we have as a test to see what happens. But alas some of the O’ Five tried to make it a separate SCP, meaning I would’ve needed express permission from them to do anything ‘drastic’. However, most of the O’ Five being curious of the potential results gave me permission for the experiment anyway. 

But just when I thought everything had gone right, the rock bloody vanished. BECAUSE OF COURSE IT WOULD! Why couldn’t it stay in one place like any good secured and potentially lethal inanimate object? And now we have every man we can searching for it, leaving most of the base in potential quarantine until we can make sure this rock is just teleporting around or something. 

“Could someone have taken it?” I asked Kanin as he paced back and forth. I held a picture of it in my hands, bored enough to slip it into my pockets without paying it a second thought.

He stopped and sighed, glancing at his radio briefly. “That’s always a possibility, although unlikely. Cams that covered the exit to the room showed no person entering or exiting it until the time at which it was reported missing.”

My headache only seemed to worsen with ideas of a possible inside job having happened beneath our noses. I just want something to stay at least somewhat normal for once, and not devolve into whatever you would call this… 

“Maybe it's another SCP that slipped in during the ‘attack’.” Kanin mused. “If it was, it’d need to be able to slip through walls or teleport.”

“Be creative, maybe it can turn itself into liquid or gas… nevertheless, that's assuming an SCP did take it. Which I severely doubt.” 

Kanin sat down on a nearby chair and stared into a monitor that showed all the cams in the facility. “Maybe we can try and convince the O’ Five to let us use the two new SCPs we got to try and locate it.”

“You first, they don’t take those requests very seriously when they come from me.”

He sat in contemplation, the same steady and determined look planted on his face. “Well… maybe we don’t need to ask this time.”

“I’m not going to ask questions as to why you’re thinking like this, instead I’m simply going to act on it.” I got up and opened the door. I glanced back at him as he jumped off his chair to follow. “Promise to make sure nobody will snitch, and yes, that statement will be recorded.” 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from Doctor Jack Bright, just fail to mention me in any of the reports...”

I flashed him a thumbs up as we made our way out. “Of course, you’re unfortunately on break.” 

“How unfortunate for everyone… I, Kanin John Mason of the MTF, give my I word I will not snitch on Doctor Jack Bright’s brilliant idea to not tell command about the unauthorized use of two SCP to help track another SCP currently missing.” 

My recorder clicked as I stopped it and put it back. “And now I make the promise to delete that after we’re done. Don’t want to abuse it now…”

“Oh you better, good Doctor.” 

“That's the thing, I’m not a good doctor at all.”

Kanin rolled his eyes, clearly unamused. “Let’s hurry and get this over with, would rather not explain this to anyone else.” he pushed the buttons for the elevator, a sigh escaping him as he probably was contemplating how this could horribly go wrong.

And this situation going wrong would spell disaster for the base, we’re still under repairs from that damned thing that did the earthquake. What significance is the stone to Ralts and Kirlia I wonder, maybe Luna could answer that. Or Cliff, but he’s… difficult so I doubt his abilities in that regard. 

We entered briskly, the black doors closing behind us. The descending motions of the elevator forming a pit in my stomach, I liked the feeling secretly. Though it was hard to describe why, the motion itself of slowly descending can be scary, you can’t know when you’ll start falling for real. Maybe this concrete and metal box simply gave me an illusion of trust that was hard to break, oh well, another question for another time. 

The doors to the enclosure were in my view and nobody was guarding it. Everyone was where they should be, which is looking for the stone after all. We had free reign over here, perfect for us. 

I swiped my card and put in my password, the door shuddering as it began to open.

Luna perked up at seeing me and Kanin, Cliff, who was sitting on one of the tree’s branches, predictably didn’t seem very pleased. I tossed her my amulet as she smiled brightly at us. [Hello mister, what are you doing today?]

“Looking for something actually,” I took a picture of the rock out of my pocket. “Your rock went missing from containment, we’re wondering if you can help us find it.”

Luna’s expression changed to a mix of curiosity and worry. [How’d it go missing? It doesn't have legs or anything…]

“Well- the running theory is that someone stole it.” 

[Please don’t tell ‘Cliff’ about it, he’ll go crazy. I was supposed to keep it safe for him until he wanted to evolve since he gets into a lot of fights with other Pokémon.] she said innocently.

Pokémon? Damn me, I need a free day to properly write all these things down and ask questions. Who knows the amount of information I could get just by simply asking for it. The depths of knowledge that this tiny thing holds within the crevices of its mind just waiting to be exposed. And I’ll be the one to see it through. Peacefully and willingly of course…

[Uh mister, are you okay?]

I snapped to my senses, Luna looking at me with a concerned look on her face. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. We can do it without Cliff.”

[Thanks mister!] 

“Oh Kanin, I have a job for you to do,” I gestured to Cliff, putting my mouth close to his ear. “Keep him busy and try not to die while I… complete our plan.” 

He shook his head, confusion on his face. “What does-”

“I can’t explain or else he’ll find out, he’s a psychic, remember?” I said as Luna jumped onto my shoulder. 

Kanin rolled his eyes as he flashed me a salute. “Welp, guess I am on break then, good luck Doctor Bright.” 

“I’ll try to be quick for your sake.” I said as I ran out the door with Luna hanging on for dear life. Now to find where this rock was, and I think I know where to start…

We made our way through the compound with relative ease, I knew where to go to not be seen by anyone. Dodging and weaving through the same old white and black hallways that looked far too similar to one another. The inexperienced could very well lose their way around here without a map, good thing they’re everywhere. Both maps, and giant warning signs signalling where a SCP was being contained. 

Luna was curious of everything, staring at the signs and often asking me what they meant or what they warned of. Sometimes I wanted to ask her to be quiet in case someone heard us, remembering that she was speaking via telepathy with my mouth hung agape. Other than the occasional shuffling or what I assumed to be a sigh she was silent. Better for us, would rather not be seen by someone in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

[I feel it,] she murmured.

“The rock?” 

She nodded happily. [Yes, someone has it I think… I don’t think they like you very much.]

“How can you tell?” I asked curiously, taking a pistol I pickpocketed from Kanin from out of the confines of my coat. 

[Their emotions are all icky and weird, its like they know they don’t belong here.]

That was all I needed to hear. My pistol was readied and cocked, safety off, along with my finger precariously on the trigger much to basic firearm safety teachings dismay. I had exactly twenty rounds in this thing, no extra mags. And I am a bit rusty with a firearm…

I couldn’t help but smirk as I thought of something devious. “Are you able to mess with any weapons they have?”

[You mean your weird boom-stick things? I can, but I need to see them first.] 

My smile grew. “As soon as you see any, destroy them. So long as it isn’t mine.”

[Mister…]

“Yes?” I asked tentatively, lowering the gun slightly.

She seemed worried. [What if you miss?]

“I won’t miss-”

She put her hands on my head, a buzzing filling it as my senses crumbled to a halt. The gears inside my head seemed to freeze in place, my surroundings slowing to the point I could swear everything stopped. The sensation wasn’t painful, but it certainly wasn’t comfortable.

I heard Luna sigh. [There, now you see the world like I do when I use my powers. Don’t worry, it's only temporary.]

Everything around me seemed slower, but I knew that wasn’t the case at all. I moved just as slow as the world around me, but my thinking was faster than ever. Luna had somehow given me the ability to perceive the world around me so fast that everything seemed slowed down. 

Another one to add to the ever growing list. Guessing she can’t help me with the men inside though...

I put Luna on the ground, taking my amulet back as I motioned for her to stay. 

I swiped my card across the scanner, the door opening at the rate allowing me to see the missing stone being handed off to another person that definitely didn’t work for this facility. Both wearing armor that looked like the MTF stuff, but I know for a fact MTF was shipped out in favor of our new unit. I’ll deal with the consequences of not taking a prisoner later. 

One already had their gun pulled as I entered, firing at the same time as me. I watched both our bullets nearly touch as mine slammed into the neck of the one holding the stone. The other bullet punched into the wall next to me, the strung out noises of the metals colliding ringing in my ears. The armor looked to have absorbed my shot, guess I’ll have to try something else.

The guy I shot faltered, falling back as his friend opened fire on me. I jumped to the side, the weird effect allowing me to shoot back with every narrowly avoided shot that passed by me. 

I rolled behind a desk, their faceplate was the best bet for a target and I had the means to land every shot. I launched back outside the cover of the desk, sending every bullet in my completely legally obtained gun into him.

The bullets hit their mark, shattering the mask and decorating the wall with his crimson blood. His last grunt of pain echoing around, lasting far longer than what I would consider comfortable.

More bullets hit around me, the recovered man running out of ammo with every second. One skimmed past my face as I turned around to dash to the other gun. Blood flowed from a wound on my face, the pain sending me barreling back behind the desk. It stuck around, and seemed multiplied.

I could see Luna in the doorway, her hands outstretched as she stopped most of the bullets. A clicking came from his gun. The sound of a magazine hitting the floor echoed through the room. I vaulted over the desk and threw my empty pistol at him, knocking the gun off course enough for him to fumble with the inserting a new one. 

I took my amulet in hand, knowing full well I was about to send this man’s consciousness on a one-way-ticket straight to brazil. With fervor in my heart for revenge for the flesh wound, I plunged the silver amulet around his neck. 

Time seemed to flash forward, realizing the effect wore off. He stopped fighting back against it, a croaked voice coming from him. “Well now you’ll have to explain what your amulet does to Luna-”

I tore it off, the body falling limp. Luna seemed confused, scared even. I tossed it to her, catching it with those weird white ‘hands’. [There were two of you…]

“Remember back when you first picked up my amulet?” 

She nodded. [I felt you were scared of me touching it for a moment.]

“I was scared because of what it does to other humans, if they hold it, they die and are replaced by a clone of my current consciousness in that body. They are effectively me, they have the same memories, same way of thought and way of doing things, but they have to be in contact with my amulet for thirty days. Or else the body just goes dead again, like here.” I kicked the body for good measure. Eliciting a funny look from Luna. 

She seemed confused still, though her fright seemed gone. Replaced by curiosity. [Are you a ghost?]

“... I don’t know, all I know is that my soul is trapped in the amulet.” 

She tilted her head. [Is the body you have right now your original one?] 

“Nope, I can’t even remember my original face.” I said in some level of loathing present. 

A newfound glow was in her eyes. [At least you get to keep your memories, apparently ghosts lose all of theirs when they come back.] she stated happily. 

“What do you know of ‘ghosts’?” 

[Well mister, ghosts where I’m from can possess people, they come in all shapes and sizes as well. Some are friendly, while others aren’t.] 

I rolled my eyes as I retrieved the stone, still in perfect condition. “Am I a friendly ‘ghost’?” 

[Well-]

I heard footsteps echoing down the corridor, must be a patrol. “I’m sorry, but you need to teleport back before they see you here with me.”

[Okay mister, see you later.] she waved to me as a flash of light took my vision, leaving nothing behind other than a quickly fading ‘dust’ of sorts. 

I sighed, the troops entering the scene with their weapons trained. What surprised me was Kanin was with them. He stepped forward, seeing that I had the stone. “You okay, Doctor Bright? We came as soon as we heard gunshots.” 

“Turns out the stone was stolen after all, they had to have had a train of people they were passing it between in order to slip it past everyone in our ranks. I want to tighten security, like starting now.”

“Where’d you get the gun from?” he asked, gesturing to his holster, empty of the weapon it should have. “It’s not completely against protocol for you to have a firearm, so long as the ‘certain people’ know about it.”

I picked up the empty pistol, tossing back to him. “All of you can take a sigh of relief, I don’t want a firearm. This was just a temporary option I had to use.”

“Well if you insist, so I’m guessing the rock doesn’t have any odd anomalous details about it other then the energy signature, right?” 

“Basically,” I tossed the rock to him. “Just recontain it, I want to do a test tomorrow involving it. Then I’ll get actual documents on these SCP done sometime soon. Hopefully.” 

“Alright then, Echo two through six, go initiate procedures to take off lockdown.” 

“Your squad is back already?” I asked inquisitively as they all left. 

He chuckled. “No, until my other actual mates are back I have decided to call my main squad by ‘Echo’ still for simplicity's sake.”

“Well then here is my last question for you, how was your break?” I asked as I leaned against the wall. 

“Better than I thought it was going to be, we might be able to let them roam the base if they want at this point. Though we’ll need O’ Five permission of course.”

“Or do we-”

He raised his hand. “Not with that, this was different and worked, surprisingly well. But I’ll try to vouch where I can.”

“Fine. We’ll get permission this time.”


	7. Sharp and Haunted Objects

Note: With the release of this chapter, I have revised the First Chapter as well. As usual, let me know what you think of both. And yes, I am going to be attempting to do an actual SCP styled ‘document’ for each appearance of Pokémon in the story as I’ve hinted at in previous chapters. 

My discord tag is Yodakage Kira#1438 if you want to talk, my dm’s are always open.

However I know you’re not here for me to drone on and on, so adios and I’ll see you around. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stage was set for the test at long last. Everything was in place, from the experiments I had run previously, to the permissions I had from the O’ Five council. Everything was a go. 

I was allowed to designate these odd creatures as separate SCP, meaning repeat numbers are no longer an issue, as they’re classed in a different system entirely now. As such, I tried designating them as Safe and am now attempting to get permissions to have them to be able to roam the base as they please. So long as they’re under supervision, from either me and Kanin or four other people. 

Odds are though, Luna and Cliff are getting classed as Euclid. Making it harder for me to do anything related with them. I pray otherwise. 

The documents have been coming along, though I can not for the life of me figure out how to designate the differences between the two forms I’ve seen. This phenomenon has happened only once in my presence and I do not know how to properly trigger it and what its limits are yet. But there is some good news, I might just get to witness it again with the introduction of the stone to Cliff. 

What he’ll turn into, I am most curious about. 

I was watching from the observation room, a D-Class had the stone in hand and was to deliver it to Cliff directly. We had everyone in the base on standby just in case… but I doubt anything horrible will happen. Cliff seemed surprised judging by his look, but oddly grateful. I had forewarned Luna of what we were doing and was fine with it. 

Kanin was beside me, a more gruff then usual expression on his face. He had bags under his eyes and he was very twitchy. Maybe to disguise it, he had put a helmet on and stood as still as he could. 

Something was wrong, it didn’t take a scientist or doctor to figure that out. 

“You alright?” I asked him, he flinched a little.

He shook his head tiredly. “No, haven’t been able to sleep recently.”

“What from?”

“Nightmares…” he trailed off, staring out into the enclosure. “They’re happening at a rate that I genuinely think an SCP is inducing them. I swear I see something crawling into the walls in the corner of my eyes sometimes when I’m alone. But at this point, I can chalk that up to visual hallucinations with how little sleep I’m getting.”

I frowned. “Not in our line of work, what’d you see?” 

“A face… sometimes it’d show its ‘tongue’ at me and disappear.”

“How long has this been happening?” I asked as my eyes subconsciously eyed the room. 

“Since the ‘incident’ with the rhino thing.”

I widened my eyes, turning to him in shock. “Bloody hell, this could be far more serious than you think.” 

“I don’t think so, I was always afraid of ghosts as a kid. Maybe now it's just rearing its head again.” he said nonchalantly. With a sigh he took the helmet off, revealing the full extent of his ailments. “I’m fine… for now anyway.”

Ghosts and spectres, definitely not something I want infesting this base. Let alone the person who lets me get away with my antics. But this’ll have to wait until after the test is done. Otherwise this setup would all be for nothing, and I can’t have that now. Wasted resources are one of the only things that make me mad.

We observed the D-Class put his hand out, Cliff carefully took the stone using his psychic abilities. Being sure not to touch it physically for some reason. I took note for later…

I brought up my communication device, pushing the button to let my voice go through. “Get the D-Class out, he’s done his job.” 

A guard escorted the D-Class out, briefly looking at the stone and Cliff before retreating away. I was surprised they didn’t do anything to them, not even a veiled threat. Both ‘Kirlia’ seemed rather behaved today. 

Not that I was complaining, I just found it strange. 

“Is it recording still?” I asked the other researchers here.

“The cameras are working and recording still.”

I nodded. “Perfect.”

Cliff grabbed the strange black and white stone, a bright white glow suddenly started emanating from him. Obscuring his figure and preventing anything from seeing him. Kanin put a hand over his face to block the light, while I just brought up my clipboard. 

The glowing abruptly stopped. In its place stood a bipedal figure about my height, and whose color scheme matched that of previous forms. It had what looked to be two blade-like appendages on its elbows and some sort of blade on the top of its head that ran down to the back of the head. 

The bottom half of its body was white, while the top half was green. The only other white being that of the skin on its face. The only clashing color came from its weird red crystal, that has moved to the chest and stuck out on both sides.

“Now who wants to go in there and shake its hand?” I asked the group of researchers. Their faces going pale with fear gripping at them. I laughed as I made for the door. “When will you people realize I’m always joking?”

“There was that guy-”

“We do not speak of ‘that guy’ ever,” I laughed again. “Plus his… unfortunate fate was not properly recorded due to a lack of working equipment. Nobody truly knows what happened that day.” I closed the door before they could retort. Kanin wearily walked behind me, his stride was obviously impared, and I knew that would bring trouble. 

I sighed. “You need to try and get some sleep, right now. This’ll become a much worse problem in the future.”

“But who’ll watch you then?” he asked tiredly. 

“The perfectly working security cameras of course. Just review the footage later, when you aren’t about to pass out.” 

I saw the temptation in his eyes. He desperately wanted to watch me, but knew it wasn’t safe in his current condition. “Fine, you win this one.”

“I’ll see you in a few hours then,” I called out to him as he left me alone. After going through a checkpoint, and making sure I had everything I needed for the tests, I entered the enclosure. 

Much to my relief, Cliff seemed excited. Especially when he saw me. Luna shared the mood, a friendly smile on her face as she approached. I gave her my amulet after frisking it off of my neck. 

[Hello again mister,] she beamed happily. [My brother is pretty happy to get his stone back, thanks for giving it to him.]

Another voice invaded my mind, one deeper but still familiar. [I feel like I can cut that tree clean in half…]

“Please don’t, we’ll have to replace it if you do.” I said to Cliff. Now that he’s in this form, he’s powerful enough to where he doesn’t need to hold my amulet to talk to me.

He stared at me in frustration. [Then what am I allowed to break?]

“These,” I gestured to the various dummies we had set up in advance beside a wall. “They will be replaced every day should you break them. But I’m guessing you want more than that, right?”

He nodded vigorously. [I want a fight.]

“Then how does a job for the both of you at the Foundation sound?” I knew the O-Five Council would maybe not appreciate me rushing the process, but Luna would hopefully reign him in. I seemed to have an immense amount of her trust, and now maybe Cliff’s trust as well. 

Besides, it's not like they’ll be in charge of anything. Oh no, that's for me alone… besides Kanin.

[And do nothing except sit around with you? No thanks-]

I clapped my hands together, keeping my smile wide. “What you’ll be doing is helping me and my men contain dangerous anomalies. And as we’ve experienced before, they definitely fight back.”

[Then what do me and… ‘Luna’ get out of it?] Cliff asked.

“Well…” I sighed, knowing the O-Five would ream me out for this. “You’ll get to roam our facility where it is appropriate, along with what we’ve already been doing for you.” 

Cliff’s new form turned to Luna, both seemingly talking to one another. I saw a sparkle in her eye as Cliff sighed. He turned back to me. [Fine, we’ll do it.]

“Perfect. In the meantime, I want to test your capabilities.” I said with my enthusiasm growing. His sudden compliance with what I was telling him to do being a refreshing change of pace. 

He flexed his right arm, excitement in his eyes. [Finally.]

“Can you slash that dummy for me?” I pointed to one of them. 

In what felt like the blink of an eye, he dashed forward and slashed it completely in half at the waist. My jaw was never closer to going slack than then. “Oh yes…” I mumbled to myself. 

[What was that?] he asked as his elbow blades seemed to shrink a little. 

A devious smile grew on my face. “What can you do with your psychic powers? Can you maybe… see Kanin’s mind from here?”

[Kanin…] Cliff put a hand to his chin. [Ah wait- he was that other human with you, right?]

“Yes, can you sense him from here?”

Cliff’s crystal began to glow a bright pink, his hands grasping each side like he was scared it would suddenly shatter. [He’s… wait…]

I noticed a change in his demeanor. Concern came over his expression as his stance shifted towards the door and the barracks where I assumed Kanin was. Something was horribly wrong… but what? Kanin was sleep deprived and possibly suffering from some kind of episodes at night, but it didn’t seem serious enough to warrant my unbridled attention.

“Is something-” Cliff’s hand shot out and grasped my left arm. I lost my breath as my vision was overtaken by a bright white light. Air rushed into my lungs as the light faded away, my sight restored and my lungs left wondering what just happened. 

I realized we were in the barracks, specifically right outside the room Kanin slept in. Cliff was staring into me, his bright red eyes looking directly into mine. [Your friend isn’t faring so well.]

“What's wrong with him?” I asked as a slow chill crept up my spine. 

[Something has him in a dream, forcibly, and I like him so I guess I’ll help.]

I took out my communication device, hoping to stop the blaring of the bloody alarms. I pushed the button down and brought it close. “This is Doctor Jack Bright, I have everything under control. If you put the alarms on, nobody will find your corpse.” I put it back onto my waist, hoping to not touch it again. 

[Oh, everyone here is supposed to listen to you?]

“Problem at hand first, please.” 

[Alright, alright,] Cliff’s crystal glowed a bright pink once more. [Just as I thought… it's a ghost.]

I sighed. “That's not exactly enough information to make a detailed plan to execute-”

[Fine then, the ghost is a Gengar, happy?]

I bought my hands up in frustration. “What in the ever living hell is a bloody Gengar? Don’t you understand that-”

[Silence, it heard you-] Cliff’s crystal burst in pink light as a dark form came through the door. It’s size being about half my height and having a pair of light pink eyes. Cliff sneered in its direction. [I think working for you might just get me what I wanted after all…]

I rolled my eyes, the dark purple ethereal being hardly being something I’d consider strange. “I’m giving you permission to banish this thing back to hell or wherever it came from.”

[Not like I would’ve listened to you if you’d said no,] he retorted as he lunged forward. The ‘Gengar’ leapt backwards into the wall, laughing as it went. 

I noticed my shadow starting to move on its own. I pointed to it. “It's there.”

Cliff’s crystal glowed brightly once more, his hands grasping at something I couldn’t see. My shadow slowly returned to how it should, a familiar dark form starting to emerge from it with a pissed look on its face. 

It’s movements were blocked, leaving it to just snarl at me and Cliff. He was breathing steadily but his hands slightly shook as if grasping some invisible power. The eyes of the ‘Gengar’ started to glow, Cliff grunted as he started to shake. 

Both creatures seemed locked in a duel of the minds, both struggling to even stay on their two feet as their bodies trembled. I stood deathly still, not sure what to do other than observe. 

Cliff smiled as the ‘Gengar’ seemed to weaken, before collapsing face first onto the floor. Cliff was breathing heavily. [Well… that… happened…]

“You alright?” 

He shrugged me off. [Yeah… just tired… go check… on… your friend…]

I nodded and opened the door, finding Kanin stirring awake. His eyes shot open as he stared at me from his bed. “Why are you here?”

“Just checking on you, do you feel okay right now?”

Kanin tried to peer out the door, my body stopping him from seeing the state of the outside. He once more stared into my eyes. “Still a little tired, and I’d like to go back to sleep. Unless of course something happened.”

“Nothing has happened,” I reassured as I clasped my hands together. “I was just testing Cliff’s abilities. And thus far I’m quite impressed-”

He pointed out behind me. “Explain that then.”

I didn’t need to look, I could feel Cliff right behind me. I sighed heavily. “You’ll sleep quite soundly from now on, I’ll give you that.”


End file.
